


Dominatrix!Ms. PaintxReader NSFW

by PlushKlavier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: After care, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Gags, Masochism, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Strap-On, Teasing, movement restriction, speech restriction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushKlavier/pseuds/PlushKlavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up, you feel hazy and disoriented, you try to open your eyes, but you see nothing, you realize you’re blindfolded, you try to move but your legs are strapped into place, you are bound to a stand with your legs spread apart, your arms are tied behind your back.<br/>You’re stripped of your clothes, the only things covering you are the blindfold and a collar around your neck, you can’t move, any other person would be in total panic waking up like this, but not you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominatrix!Ms. PaintxReader NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sitting on this request for almost two years I am SO SORRY for taking so long!  
> Anyway, here’s a fanfiction requested by Anonymous  
> Things that were requested; A stand keeping your legs apart, a collar, blindfolding, gags, hands tied behind the back, teasing, orgasm denial, speech and movement restrictions, a strap-on, oral, masochism, and fluffy aftercare  
> I couldn’t put in the dirty talking because I’m bad at dirty talk
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

You wake up, you feel hazy and disoriented, you try to open your eyes, but you see nothing, you realize you’re blindfolded, you try to move but your legs are strapped into place, you are bound to a stand with your legs spread apart, your arms are tied behind your back.  
You’re stripped of your clothes, the only things covering you are the blindfold and a collar around your neck, you can’t move, any other person would be in total panic waking up like this, but not you.

You can hear a door open and the sound of high heels tapping on the ground. The sound is coming closer, and closer, until it stops right in front of you and you can feel someone staring at you.  
“Hey sweetie, are you awake?” a female voice spoke to you, you respond to their question by nodding. “Good! That means you’re ready for the next round, aren’t you?” You nod again, you would never deny your mistress. Your beautiful mistress, her name is Ms. Paint. You don’t remember how you met each other, but you don’t care, all those memories from the past don’t matter right now.  
You feel her finger tracing down your jaw line to the side of your neck, your shoulder, collarbone, down your chest, and eventually resting on your nipple. She gently pinches and twist it between her fingers, you can’t help but let out a small moan. A finger presses against your lips, “Sshh, did I allow you to make any noises?” You shake your head “That’s what I thought, be a good love and don’t do it again, alright~?” You nod and the pinching and twisting continues, you’re doing your best not to make any noises.

The teasing continues for a while, and you’re biting your lip to prevent any noise from escaping your mouth. Your nipple is released and the hand starts making her way down again, she tickles your side gently and traces circles on your hip with her finger, you can feel her going to your inner thigh where she starts rubbing you. Her hand moves up to a more sensitive area and her finger starts to tease you lightly, not enough to make you moan, but still enough to make squirm a little, the ropes around your hands and legs feeling tighter the more you squirm. A hand presses down on your chest and you can hear your mistress speak again “Stop moving honey, I didn’t give you permission yet, did I?” You shake your head and try to steady yourself, resisting the urge to move when you feel her finger again. The sensation intensifies when more fingers join the teasing and before you know it another moan escapes you. “Oh dear, it looks like you haven’t been listening to me. If you can’t stay silent I’ll make you stay silent!” You feel her hand move away from you and hear the sound of her high heels tapping on the floor, moving away from you, but coming back a few seconds later. “Open wide sweetie~” You open your mouth as wide as possible and feel a gag being shoved in. You bite down on the gag as your mistress ties it to your head, keeping the gag in place. “This should do the job~”

The hand returns to her previous position, you can feel her move around, rubbing you, teasing you, a wave of pleasure surging through your body, the gag muffling your moans, your hips buck involuntarily, and you feel a pressure building up.  
The sudden pain of a whiplash is unleashed on your body and let out a muffled cry. “Not yet honey, I’m just barely beginning.” The teasing continues, and every time you’re close to climaxing your body is treated to a whiplash, and with every whiplash your body receives you can’t help but smile, only your mistress could hurt you in such a pleasant way, the throbbing feeling left on your body only adding to the pleasure she gives you with her hand.

You are losing yourself in pleasure until her hand moves away, leaving you hanging on the edge. “It’s about time we start the real deal, don’t you think~?” You nod, you knew what was coming. You can hear her move away again, heels tapping on the ground as she walks, you hear her rummage through a dresser and the pop of a bottle cap opening. She walks back to you and places her hands on your hips. “Don’t worry honey, it will only hurt a little bit~” Your brain hadn’t even registered her words yet when you feel her strap-on being shoved inside of you. You let out muffled cries and moans as she pounds into you, hips slamming against yours, her body rubbing against your body, you feel like you’re in heaven. The moment last way too short as you finally release your built up climax. You’re panting through your gag and your body shivers. You can feel her sliding out of you and her hands reach up to remove the gag. “We’re not done yet~” She frees your hands and legs before pulling you down by your collar. “Help me out here sweetie~” You feel around her hips and remove the strap-on, still blindfolded, you bring your face closer to her, you can smell how sweet she is, and you know she will taste just as sweet.

You stick out your tongue and start licking her clit, you move your tongue around in circles, applying a bit of pressure every now and then. You can hear the soft moans your mistress makes and it fills you with more determination to make her feel just as great as she did to you. You start tracing your tongue over her slit a few times before pushing inside. She grabs your head and bucks her hips once you move your tongue inside of her. Her moans are the most beautiful sound and her taste the sweetest. She clenches around your tongue and you hear her cry out as she climaxes. She pulls you back up by your collar and removes your blindfold, the first thing you see is your mistress’ flushed face and a satisfied smile. “You did great again dear, lets rest for now.” She takes off your collar and leads you to the bed standing in the corner of the room. You lay down on the mattress and are joined by your mistress after she removed her high heels. She snuggles up to you and starts kissing the sore spots that her whip left on your body, she strokes your head and starts talking to you, “I’m happy to have met you, my love. I haven’t had anyone like you in my life before.” You nod and wrap your arms around her, you couldn’t have wished for a better mistress than Ms. Paint. She gently keeps stroking your head and giving you kisses on your cheek until you finally drift off to sleep.

“Sleep well, my dear, you’re going to need all the rest you can get, I have big plans for tomorrow night~”


End file.
